


Flashmeme Amnesty Drabbles

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble Collection, Flash Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 drabbles, each with their own setting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashmeme Amnesty Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Sholio for running the flashmeme. All of these were posted individually to the Dreamwidth Community.

Finn wasn't certain what to make of the Resistance. They were scatter-shot about their military procedures, completely informal off duty, and barely more a militia-level organization at best, in his personal view.

They kept kicking First Order butts, though, and he didn't quite know how to handle that. Even as Poe taught him who was who, and Jessika taught him Resistance weaponry, he kept getting lost.

It was a military, but unlike any military he understood. This was made worse by the way they all treated him, a former enemy, with such kindness.

It was alien, and he loved it.

+++++

Anakin had grown used to secrets, both ones he held and ones around him.

He wasn't expecting them in his wife.

He was nominally guarding her during a tense negotiation between rival clans of Gungans, but he kept feeling flickers of the Force as Padmé served as a neutral negotiator. He focused, and noticed the flickers were very strong when she was merely listening. They would fade back when she spoke.

Later, alone, he stared at her. "You're Force Sensitive!"

"Ani, don't be absurd. I just listen with all my being."

He smiled. "Just like I do, with the Force."

+++++

He needed to find some way to stop the incessant battle within him. If he could just silence that pull, the one that drew him away from his destiny, he would be fine.

"Be with me, my Lord, and help me find the way."

His hand caressed the disfigured artifact, his link to the legacy he sought to prove through to its glorious end.

His ancestor was smiling upon him, it seemed, when he found the answer. If he followed through, one more death, that was all, then he would escape all temptation.

The lightsaber ignited, and Kylo knew freedom.

+++++

All Lando had meant to do was offer the kid some stress relief. They'd been running hard, trying to track down Han, trying to evade the Empire, trying not to get too far in over their heads with the Black Sun as they did it all. 

"Sex is a great tool for clearing the mind."

Luke looked up, skeptical, but not immediately hostile. "I wouldn't know."

That admission changed everything, and Lando decided he'd have to put his all into proving his words. After all, this kid was the great hope of the Rebellion.

He found it fun, teaching Luke.

+++++

Sometimes, he felt small tugs on his fingers. Others, he could still smell her scent. He could lose himself in the past and imagine a future that included her and their child. Then he always remembered.

He'd killed the sole reason for his existence, taken their child away from any chance of holding their hands, running by the lake, growing up.

Then he only had what he'd become. Padmé's way had failed. In some warped way, he felt if he proved his way was right, it would make sense.

The fantasies of a family were left in dreams and nightmares.

+++++

Gilad was always conscious of the space between him and his Admiral. He never exceeded the personal sphere around Thrawn. He never broached the military distance necessary for them to be an effective commanding team. Gilad had lived his life for the military discipline he strove to maintain among his increasingly younger crews and soldiers.

That did not mean he was blind to his own inclinations. Thrawn fascinated him, personally and professionally. For that very reason, Gilad guarded himself even more than he ever had with a commanding officer.

Sometimes, though, he reveled in Thrawn's trust, and in his praise.


End file.
